The subject matter disclosed in this specification relates to storage systems and more particularly, to storage systems for archery equipment and accessories.
Storage systems, and particularly those configured to store archery equipment, do not have the ability to store, conveniently and in an organized fashion, equipment, clothing, gear, and related accessories in a rugged, easily maneuverable storage device. Moreover, archery equipment and gear tends to adsorb undesirable odors when exposed to human environments. Accordingly, there is a need for a rugged archery equipment storage system capable of storing arrows, camo, boots, hats, gloves, calls, releases, scents, lures, treestand equipment and tackle, for example, capable of including a changing mat, and configured to include one or more compartments to lock out odors and keep clothing scent-free.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.